dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Yoda vs Jubei
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! In a battle to see what is Reality, and what is Fictitious, Yoda is forced in a dark time in the BlazBlue Multiverse. As he assumed many are part of the "Dark Side of the Force", Jubei attempted to set him straight in an attempt to state that "The Force" is non-existent, Yoda tried all he could to convince Jubei he's falling to the Dark Side as well, only to make a battle ensue. Will Yoda fail to kill Jubei as part of the Jedi Way, or will Jubei do something crazier? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning 22XX/XX/XX ??? Kokonoe: Tager, Makoto, Kagura. If anyone gets this, hear me out. I'm in the middle of some weird Dimension unlike my own, possibly as a Result of Spatial Manipulation. I want Everyone who can get this message to spread the word that I'm alone, and I can't seem to escape this "so-called" scientific realm. I want everyone to retrieve me, IF I am still existent. Everyone except the Qualified, Terumi, Hazama, Relius, Izanami, Nine, That Mad Dog Azrael, even Bullet: I should warn you that I may be stuck here forever. If that's the case, know I lived a life of pure Research, and tell Tao that I confess: I was being nice the whole time. If I manage to return, thanks to you, tell Tager he's being too Humble, and that (Echoes) Jubei is in big trouble as he's fighting a Little Green Man... Over. And out. 22XX/XX/XX Cross-Cut Somehow, Yoda made it to the BlazBlue Multiverse. Previously he was a Target of a Spatial Rend, waiting for someone in Dagobah... Now, MANY years into the future, and another Dimension, He is officially lost, wandering all over, seeing many do terrible deeds as a result of his kind, which isn't even that of an animal; Racism, Abuse, even Defiance. Yoda believed in none of that. His only jurisdiction is that of The Force, which Yoda detected none of. Yet he detected something completely different: Seither. The lifeblood of Ars Magus. Yoda had no idea of such a concept. As he saw a being in a Cat suit with twin tails, and a Nodachi (At least, it is to him.). Yoda decided to Approach him CAUCTIOUSLY. This failed quite easily, and not just because of the Beastkin's ears either... ???: What are you doing here...? Yoda: My world, I must return to... ???: You remind me of a certain weirdo... Yoda. Yoda was shaking. Yoda: H-how did you know? ???: Look, I've watched STAR WARS myself you know, back when I was a Kitten. Not the best Sci-Fi series I watched... Yoda pinched himself, only to realize a Paradox has occurred. He was real, but he was not real either. He tried to calm Jubei down. Yoda: This is... Real? I'm not a ghost? Jubei: Yep. You just entered another dimension unwillingly. I dunno where my Daughter is, but if she returns, she would love to experiment with you. Name's Mitsuyoshi. Just call me Jubei though. Yoda: Jubei. Come back. You're heading towads the Dark Side! Jubei: And why should you say such waste?! Try Terumi. (Spoiler) One, My former WIFE even! Ragna is one as well until Izanami took him out. And even she is pure evil. Hell, This "Dark Side" crap is annoying me to no end. Yoda, let's just settle this! Yoda: I don't need weapons. The Force, is all I need. Then Jubei spotted a Hilt on Yoda's Waist. He pulled out his Mucro Somnio: Musashi, and pointed it at Yoda. Jubei: I am not evil. I helped Hakumen take out the Black Beast! THAT, is the Embodiment of this, "Dark Side" of yours! Yoda: Very well. A choice, I don't deserve. Let's make this duel last... (Cues BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma OST SIX HEROES) Yoda, with Lightsaber in hand got in his fighting stance... FWOOOM!!! As the Blade was made, Jubei wondered if the Weapon is, indeed, Ars Magus as well. But he discerned this, as the duel of the fates began... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Jubei began by somersaulting in the air, but Yoda easily Force Pushed him to a wall, HARD. Such power made a gaping hole in the wall... Jubei was not impressed. He bested stronger attacks than this... Jubei tried again, except this time, when he was pushed back again, he jumped from the wall, and did a true first attack. Yoda: Interesting... The Force is strong with you. Jubei: Oh pull yourself together, Yoda! Why don't you actually fight me! Yoda jumped high, and clashed swords with Jubei's Musashi. The result was unimaginable; Musashi wasn't sliced to bits! Was this the result of the Seither coming from Musashi? Yoda increased his strength with the Force, evenly matching Jubei's power... With Jubei's chances of victory slipping away, he narrowly got out of the way of Yoda's Lightsaber. Yoda, though, was wise. He ripped the cracked wall, and hurled it at Jubei. He was dealt immense damage, but Yoda through another, breaking bones. But as Yoda through a third, Jubei easily cut it like butter. Yoda was finally impressed at what the Musashi can do. The two clashed again. Both are evenly matched until Jubei pushed through...! Jubei knocked Yoda's Lightsaber out of reach. He went for the kill... With Yoda being slashed to ribbons, he tried to use The Force to get his Lightsaber back. But with each slash from the Musashi unit, Yoda kept failing to achieve this task. Jubei's slashes were unrelenting, Yoda knew Jubei is true Sith material for all that Violence... Dying, Yoda did the impossible, and did a Force Push, sending Jubei flying. In an effort to fight back, Yoda grabbed his Lightsaber with the power of The Force. As Jubei Jumped at Yoda for a final clash, he did too... As the two traded blows, the strikes only got faster, thus also, more powerful. Jubei had an advantage, but Yoda did too. After an epic fight... BAAAAAM The Musashi was out of reach. With Jubei on the ground, ready to accept death as a SIX-HEROES member, Yoda landed near him. As Yoda was going to Finish off Jubei, he demanded him to do so. Jubei: DO IT! (BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma OST SIX HEROES Ends) Yoda slammed his Lightsaber... And missed. Jubei: That's it? The Jedi Counsel was led by a coward! Jubei got up, and grabbed Yoda's Lightsaber. Yoda: Jedi way... It is not... I only want to see the... Good in you. I never sensed so much good in you... I... Want you to-'GUUUH...' Yoda was stabbed in the heart by his own weapon. Jubei: You know, I'm no villain either, but to do some real good, you also must realize your worst enemies need to be killed in order to be a Hero. As Jubei pulled out Yoda's Lightsaber, he was dead on the spot, and he disappeared, accepting his full power of The Force. What was left was where Yoda was bleeding. Jubei picked up his Musashi, and Yoda's Lightsaber, and walked away, with a new mission... "find kokonoe mercury." To be concluded... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: OI, J.J.! YOU DO KNOW THERE IS SUCH A THING AS A DARK JEDI, RIGHT? The winner is: MITSUYOSHI/JUBEI! Yoda is from STAR WARS, owned by LUCASFILM, Disney, BAD ROBOT, Ah, fuck it. Jubei is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Next Time Location: The Countryside. Ruby Rose: Say, Yang. In a battle between Ika Musume and Kiora Atua, Who do you think will win? Yang Xiao Long: How the heck should I know, Half-Sister? I only have one arm now. (sigh) I feel like a fool for wanting to be an adventurer like you, Ruby... Ruby Rose: Don't worry, Yang! Who knows; maybe you'll get a sweet upgrade in Volume 5? Maybe even earlier! Yang Xiao Long: OH HOLY CRAP! THAT WOULD PUT EVEN MY EMBER CELICAS TO SHAME!!! AWESOME!!! Ruby Rose: Now that's the Yang your fans know & love! BMHKain: Never liked Team RWBY. Never had, never will... Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Small Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:BMHKain